


• Crossing Lines •

by ShesGoneRogue



Series: Visions of Crema [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it angsty Armie, Cum Eating, Frottage, M/M, Sort of a cliffhanger..., Thirsty Timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Armie and Timmy rehearse for the big scene...you know the one.Timmy's approach is....immersive.Armie tries really hard to keep things professional, but a man can only hold back for so long.(A lot of push and pull in this one)They tried to be good. Honestly.





	• Crossing Lines •

**Author's Note:**

> All apologies:
> 
> PWP...because that's apparently all I'm capable of. (sorrynotsorry?)
> 
> Unbeta'd and rough AF - all atrocious punctuation and unforgivable grammer faux pas are entirely my own doing.
> 
> Author unabashedly filched lines from CMBYN because - rehearsals, yeah? They need to get into character. *grins deviously*
> 
> So. Much. Hair pulling.
> 
> I had to stop myself on this one because the smut threatened to just go on indefinitely, so...oops!

Tim stands outside the door and plucks at the sleeves of his (Armie's) sweatshirt nervously.  He'd already knocked once, but heard no movement from inside.  He knocks again, louder this time, and fidgets when he hears rapid footfalls approaching the door.

Armie flings the door wide with a huge smile on his face, his hair dripping into his eyes as he holds his mobile to one ear and saves the towel from falling off his slim hips with his free hand.  He steps back,  "Only three more sleeps until I get to see you again!  I miss you so much, Princess."  He winks at Tim and jerks his chin in the direction of the open bottle of wine on the small kitchen table,  "Can you give the phone back to mommy, baby?  I love you bunches."

Tim pours himself a large glass and is already gulping it down without tasting it as Armie makes a hasty exit from the living room.  "Hi again.  Yeah, babe.  I'm gonna have to go. Tim just got here to go over some lines...."  His voice fades away as he enters the bedroom but he never closes the door, emerging once again less than a minute later in a stretched white cotton T and pajama pants.  "I hope you don't mind."  He tosses his phone on the table.  "It's been a long day and I'm just not up for getting redressed."

"Nah, man.  It's all good, but...I mean –- are you too tired?  We don't have to do this right now."

"No, Tim, I think we do.  The scene is in less than four days and I don't think it's something we want to do a hundred takes of because we weren't ready."  He raises a brow and tilts his head for a sign of agreement from Tim.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right.  I just don't want to steal all your time.  I mean, we're already together so much and you deserve some time to decompress and talk to your family."

Armie looks up from the glass he was pouring with an indulgent smile and a shake of his head.  "You're not 'stealing my time', Tim.  We're here to make a movie.  Scenes need rehearsing, and besides - I like hanging out with you.  This time it's just gonna be a little more... _intimate_."

Tim gulps more wine and nods, finally lowering the glass to take a deep breath like he might actually drown in the cabernet if he doesn't stop.

"You nervous?"

He nods again, his cheeks coloring almost immediately, whether from the flood of wine or embarrassment is hard to tell until he finally looks up at Armie and laughs awkwardly.  "Yeah, that part I won't have to fake."

"Hey...it's okay.  I'm nervous too, but there's no one else here.  Just us.  There's no pressure and we can take this slow - run it through as many times as you need to get comfortable with it."  He finishes off his glass in several impressive gulps reminiscent of Oliver's first taste of apricot juice then puts it on the table next to the half empty bottle. "You ready?"

Tim swipes the back of his hand across his mouth and nods mutely before tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves again.

"Looks good on you."  Armie tosses out casually, his eyes lingering on the peek of delicate collar bone showing in the wide neck of the sweatshirt.  "Alright.  So, James wrote that Elio leads Oliver in from the balcony..."  He steps aside and makes a wide gesture for Tim to lead him to the bedroom.

Tim swallows and puckers his lips with a slight lift off his chin, seemingly gathering his courage before he speaks.  "Yeah. So...your room?  My room?"

Armie laughs a little, still surprised at how quickly Tim can shift into character.  "Yeah, it's a bit of a mess at the moment, but for authenticity I thought we should do this with a bed since that's ultimately where we're going to end up.  You okay with that?"

"Yep.  Bed.  We're good."  He mumbles, already passing in front of Armie with a step better suited to a man who knows he's about to get a dressing down from the boss rather than a hot make out session with a gorgeous costar.

Armie reaches out and grabs his wrist before he gets too far.  "Hey, hey...woah — if you're not ready for this we can smoke a joint or something first.  We've got all night."

Tim slips his wrist from Armie's grip and takes his hand instead, pulling him along with an uneasy smile.  "No.  I want to be present for this.  It's important.  Let's see how it goes naturally first and we can revisit that suggestion if it's...too much."

Armie nods and follows willingly even after Tim drops his hand.  He shuffles over to the bed and leans against the footboard casually, his hands loosely resting on the wood as he looks down at his bare feet.  "I just want you know there are no lines for me, Tim.  Just do whatever feels right, whatever you're comfortable with.  James didn't give a whole lot of direction on this scene, but I suspect you already have a good idea of how Elio is going to approach this, and I don't want you to edit that."

Tim nudges his head into Armie's shoulder and laughs softly.  "Yeah.  OK."  He moves around in an awkward, sort of boneless spin, never taking the top of his head away from Armie's body as he shifts to stand in front of him and lifts his arms up to encircle his neck.  When he finally looks up, he is Elio.

Armie takes a deep breath to steady himself before wrapping his arms low around Tim's waist.  "What about you?"  he asks, uncharacteristically flustered and not at all sure what he hopes to hear in answer.

"Me?"  Tim's brows come together indicating just the slightest bit of confusion.

"Crossing lines.  Is there anything that I should... _shouldn't_ do?  Anywhere I shouldn't touch you?"

Tim shakes his head and bites his bottom lip softly, his confused expression slowly morphing into something else entirely....something Armie has never seen cross his face before.

"No lines."  he says softly, his cheeks pinking up again.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, please."

Armie grins and dips his head down as Tim hangs off his neck and sways into him.  He kisses his temple, his cheekbones, his jaw, before moving to his neck.

Tim lets out the tiniest moan and suddenly the air of hesitancy dissipates in the next drawn breath.

Armie's hands tighten, kneading Tim's hips and lower back as he moves to his mouth and opens his lips in the well rehearsed semblance of a screen kiss.  No tongue, his face and neck automatically moving into angles that have been practiced time and time again and proven true to be convincing in front of a camera.  He is the quintessential embodiment of professional self control....mostly.

Tim isn't having it.  The tip of his tongue flicks over Armie's bottom lip and across his teeth, seeking the softness within for the briefest moment before Armie's startled gasp has him pulling back and looking up in worry.  "Too much?  I'm- I'm sorry."

Armie immediately pulls him back in with one hand buried in the curls on the back of his head.  "No.  No no no...not too much."  he whispers against Tim's lips, nudging them open with his own and pressing his tongue in between them this time.

Tim whimpers softly and molds himself against Armie's front from chest to knee.  His hands wind up into Armie's hair, fingers digging in at the root and scratching gently against his scalp.

The tug at his roots travels like a jolt of electricity straight to his groin and he nearly yelps into Tim's mouth before pushing him away with a laugh to cover up his embarrassment. It comes off as playful, but it was purely self defense.  He spins around, still laughing, and drops heavily to the edge of the bed as Tim paces off with his head low and hands clasped behind his back.  

Tim makes a few widening circles over the rug, worried that he's spooked Armie and at a bit of a loss how to proceed.

Armie watches him for a few seconds before patting the mattress beside him with a knowing smile.  "Come sit with me.  Let's slow down for a second."

Tim whirls around on the balls of his feet and steps stiffly over the bed.  He drops down next to Armie with a little huff through pursed lips and starts fidgeting with his fingers in his lap.

"Still nervous?"  Armie asks after a moment of total silence, inching his toes over on top of Tim's while he watches.

Tim makes a soft noise under his breath and shakes his head.

"God Tim, if you do that while the cameras are rolling you're going to kill me."

Tim grins down at their toes and laughs softly.

"There's a line here about getting a nosebleed, but for the life of me I can't seem to remember it right now."  Armie deadpans, trying to hide his embarrassment with his typical straightforwardness.

Tim laughs a little harder as he launches himself up and over onto Armie's lap. "Then let's just move past that."  he mumbles a little breathlessly.

Armie's hands come up quickly to the small of Tim's back, both bracing him and pulling his hips tight against his chest.  He discovers with mild shock that Tim is half hard.  "Tim—" it's Armie's turn to be breathless.  His fingers work the taut muscles of Tim's back and slide down without conscious thought to cup his ass.  He can feel him harden fully as he squeezes, and suddenly any idea of keeping this entirely professional evaporates in the heat coming off Tim's body.

Tim moans and presses his hips forward unabashedly, his hands digging in and fisting hard at Armie's roots.

"Fuck..."  Armie mouths against the hard line of Tim's belly beneath the annoying barrier of the sweatshirt.  He shoves it up.  "Off.  Now.  Take it off."

Tim releases Armie's hair just long enough to obey and finish stripping off the offending item before shoving his hands back in deep and holding on as though for dear life, forcibly pulling his face towards him.

Armie's open mouth finds his skin and he begins kissing and lapping around his belly button, his hands spanning the width of Tim's back as though trying to push him forward into his mouth to swallow him whole.

Tim gasps and bucks his hips faster as Armie's grip tightens.  "I love the way your hands feel on me."  he pants raggedly.

Armie laughs against his skin and looks up with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he slowly slides one hand around between them to cover Tim's hard cock.

Tim's reaction is almost comical in its severity.  His fingers yank painfully hard at Armie's hair, back arching, and mouth falling open with a wordless plea as he rubs himself against Armie's palm.

Armie closes his eyes and tongues Tim's belly button obscenely, curling his fingers slightly to grip Tim's cock through the thin fabric of his shorts.

"Oh fuck-- I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"  Tim chants under his breath with every twitch of his cock as it begins pulsing under the pressure of Armie's touch.

Armie feels him curl over the top of his head just as the first spurt of wet heat seeps through the fabric and touches his skin.

"Tim, Tim..."  He whispers against his skin, sucking and mouthing at him as Tim shudders above him and ruins his shorts.  "Don't stop."  he commands sharply when it feels like Tim is going to pull back.

Tim leans back in and jerks roughly in the final throes of his orgasm with a soft whine before finally sliding down to sit on Armie's thighs.

He buries his face in the crook of Armie's neck with a quiet groan.  "Goddamn...I'm so fucking embarrassed."

Armie slips his hand from Tim's crotch back to his ass and pulls him down tight against his own obvious arousal.  "Don't be.  No lines.  No apologies.  That was...so hot."  he struggles to get out between shallow, uneven breaths.

Tim opens his mouth against Armie's neck and licks as he rolls his hips slowly against him. "You make me so hard, Armie...I can't...I've been trying to be professional, but I can't anymore.  I'm sorry."

Armie growls  "Shut up.  Stop."  as he half rises and drops Tim unceremoniously onto his back on the mattress.

Tim's mouth falls open, but not a word makes it past his lips as he watches Armie roughly yank his shorts down and drop his face to the wet trail running down the inside of his thigh. He shivers as he hears Armie inhale deeply through his nose, taking in the scent of his skin and his spunk.

Armie groans with pleasure at the first taste, his flattened tongue moving in a slow drag to collect every drop as he slowly works his way up to the shallow groove at his groin, his hands all the while steadily pressing Tim's legs further apart.  He finally nudges over and takes Tim's wet, softening cock into his mouth with a pleased hum.  Suckling gently, he's careful not to give too much pressure to the sensitized skin as he cleans him with relish and savors the feel of Tim's body responding with the almost superhuman stamina of the young and perpetually horny.

"Oh fuck, Armie."  Tim's words seem to dissipate into the air, merging with Armie's deep groans and the sound of fabric rustling as he reaches down and shoves his pajama bottoms down enough to pull himself out.

The sight of Armie Hammer on his knees sucking his cock while he strokes himself is enough to bring Tim back to full hardness within the span of a minute and a half.  "You'll kill me if you stop."  he whispers, both hands moving into Armie's hair again, diving down and gripping firmly to guide his movements.

Armie has to fight the urge to laugh at Tim's dizzying shift from embarrassed to bold.  He smiles around him and goes deeper, pulling a sharp gasp from Tim when his nose nudges into the soft, dark curls surrounding his cock.

"Jesus, Armie...oh my - fuck.   _Yes_."

Armie swallows hard, his throat constricting in strong pulses around Tim's head for several seconds before pulling back and releasing him with a soft pop.  He grins up at Tim as he rises to kneel between his legs and strip his T-shirt off.  "I think we should be naked for this next part, don't you?"

Tim nods in stunned silence as Armie flops onto his back and shimmies his pajama bottoms further down beneath his ass.

"Help me out here?"

Tim makes a little choked sound and forcibly drags his eyes from Armie's rigid cock just long enough to kick his soiled shorts from clinging to his ankle as he reaches for the waistband of Armie's pants and tugs clumsily.

"Hey - hey, no rush."  Armie laughs, lifting up to help the process.

Tim blushes and bites his lip as he finally drags them down to Armie's ankles and pulls them off with a flourish.  He sits back on his feet, cock jutting up against the crease of his hip and just looks at Armie from calves to neck for a breathless moment.  "What do you want me to do?"  he finally asks in a small voice.

"What do you _want_ to do, Tim?"  he volleys back with a frank come-hither look.

Tim appears to give it some thought for all of two seconds before starting to crawl up slowly between Armie's long, long legs.  "Can I touch you?"

"Please, do."  Armie quips, tucking both hands casually behind his head and grinning in amusement.

Tim can't help but laugh a little, releasing some of the tension in the process.  "You're—" he shakes his head and stops his progress for a second, hovering over Armie on all fours and drinking in his fill of every inch of exposed, lightly furred skin.  When his eyes finally make it up to Armie's face, he finishes with a voice softened by wonder,  "— you're incredible.  So fucking perfect, man."

Armie's eyes flick away as color creeps over his chest, up his neck, and through his cheeks. He rolls his eyes to try and play off how hard that simple compliment hit him.  All his life he's been praised for his beauty, his size, his build....but coming from Tim - the reverence in his voice - this was something else altogether.  Armie feels simultaneously elated and unworthy of the admiration.  "Tim."  he tries for playful mocking, but fails miserably when his voice cracks.

Tim catches it and begins his slow progress again with a smile and one hand leading the way, running over thigh...hip...belly, and finally to his chest as he straddles Armie's upper thighs and settles himself lightly.  "I mean it."  he says quietly.  "The first time I saw you shirtless, I couldn't breathe -- and now?  To see you like _this_..."  he gently runs his hand down and trails his fingers over Armie's cock, making it jump,  "... for _me_?  It's just—"  he swallows hard, unable to finish.

Armie inhales sharply and pushes against his hand.  "My god, Tim....you have no idea how much I've wanted this."  he exhales in a rush, his large hands sliding up Tim's pale thighs and fingers digging in for emphasis.  He looks desperate, the blue of his eyes receding more with every touch and giving way to the black of lust blown pupils.

One hand slides over to join Tim's, pulling his cock into their joined grip.  "Please."

Tim's mouth falls open in ecstasy as the heat of Armie's cock presses against his.  "Oh my god...Armie..."  his voice is thick and deep, eyes drifting closed as he begins to rock against him.

Armie tightens his fingers and Tim hisses through clenched teeth.  He immediately lets up. "Wait- wait.  Just a sec."  He shifts beneath Tim's weight, dragging them both closer to the edge of the bed until he can reach the drawer in the bedside table.

Tim's hips don't stop.  He looks down at where their bodies touch as though in a trance, his lips wet and shiny with saliva as his thumb slides through the clear stickiness collecting between their heads.  It's only when he hears the soft 'snick' of a bottle cap opening that he manages to get his movements under control and pause long enough for Armie to drizzle them both generously with cool lube.

Armie rejoins the grip and lifts his hips with a sigh of pleasure.  "I want to cum like this." he whispers, his eyes closing slowly as they slide their hands down and squeeze their shafts together, pulsing for several heartbeats before sliding up again.

Tim swears under his breath and nods, speeding up both his stroke and the motion of his hips now that the slick lube has eased the way for his sensitive skin.  He's already embarrassingly close.  His thighs tremble and squeeze around Armie's hips as he braces one hand on his chest and fucks into the tight space between their palms.

" _Slow_.  Slow down, baby....there's no rush."  Armie soothes quietly, his grip on their kissing cocks relaxing slightly as he grasps one of Tim's hips and forcibly holds him back.

"Feels so good.  God, it feels so good.  I want to see you cum.  I want to feel it on me. Please, Armie..."  Tim pants, straining against the restrictive hand on his hip.

"Shhhh...just - just a little slower.  I don't want this to end yet.  I can't bounce back as quickly as you can, T."  he teases to diffuse the building heat.

Tim stops fighting against him and laughs with a shake of his sweat damp curls.  "Keep up, old man."  he grins, but obediently rolls his hips deeper and more slowly than before.

"Ah, fuck yeah..."  Armie's eyes roll back with a low, sultry groan - his hips coming up to meet Tim's downward pressure,  "...just like —wait, _what_?!"  he freezes abruptly.  "Who you calling 'old man'?"  he laughs despite himself, his thumb digging in to tickle Tim in retaliation.

"Stop!  Shit!  Okay okay!"  Tim giggles and squirms violently, which only gets things going hard and fast again.  Their eyes meet as Armie tightens his grip and gives a smug grin of victory.  Tim makes a needy little sound low in his throat and strains to keep the pace going.

"Alright, baby."  Armie concedes.  "Just...just a little more...like that.  Yeah...yeah..." the cords in his neck stand out as he presses his head down hard into the pillow, eyes burning into Tim's.

"Cum for me.  Cum for me, Armie."  Tim whispers shakily, his rhythm faltering slightly as he gets closer to his own bliss.  His jaw goes slack, brows knitting together as he feels Armie stiffen impossibly harder against him just seconds before the first hot surge spurts between their fingers.

Tim watches in awe as Armie cries out, arching up hard and fucking into their hands like a man possessed.  The sight of his thick cum oozing between their fingers is more than Tim can take and he quickly joins him with a choking sob and fingers digging into the hair on Armie's chest as though he fears he might take flight.

Soft slaps and squelching noises punctuate ragged breaths as they both find their peak and shiver slowly down the other side together.

Armie finally opens his eyes enough to catch sight of Tim quaking almost violently as his grip loosens and he starts to slump forward.  He catches him and lowers him down to his chest gently, not caring at all about the mess as he strokes the soft skin of his back with a cum slick hand and their bellies slide against each other with obscene sucking sounds.

"Hey...you okay?"  he asks softly when Tim goes limp against his chest.

"I can't feel my face."  Tim groans against Armie's neck just seconds before he starts shaking with laughter.

Armie lets out a relieved breath and laughs with him until he feels Tim shift up a little and start kissing just below his ear.

"I don't think I've ever cum that hard, that _fast,_ twice in a row."  Tim whispers shakily then pulls back to look down at Armie.

"Kiss me."

Tim smiles and lowers his mouth to Armie's, opening his lips slowly and playing his tongue over the crease until Armie opens up with a soft sigh.

"Do you have any idea what that does to me?"

Tim laughs and nods, his eyes bright and mischievous.  "Why do you think I keep doing it?"

"Hmmmm....brat."  Armie breathes into Tim's mouth before taking his bottom lip between his teeth for a playful nip.

Tim responds with a slow roll of his hips, obviously still very interested even though his cock now remains flaccid between them.  He opens his mouth wider and shares his breath until Armie releases his grip, then presses down and pushes his way inside, moaning softly as he tastes his mouth.  "God, I want more...I want more..."

Armie moans and slides both hands down to Tim's ass, taking one cheek in each and squeezing to encourage his movements.  "You're indecent."  he whispers salaciously.

"Touch me..."  the words fall with a tremor from Tim's lips into Armie's mouth.

Armie's hands freeze, his eyes opening to meet Tim's.  "Yeah?"

Tim nods, continuing to press their lips together for soft kisses, his tongue darting out for tiny tastes even as he keeps his eyes open and watches Armie.

"Have you ever?"

Tim pauses and nods again, pulling back a little as his cheeks pink up. "On myself...I...I like it.  I want to feel you...how you would touch me."

Armie watches Tim intently as he inches the fingers of his still wet hand closer to his crease. He dips one finger down and brushes lightly over his little pucker experimentally, smiling when Tim gasps and arches his back to push his ass up.

"Mmm...you really do like it, huh?"  he asks in a low growl, circling the the tight, wrinkled skin with a feather-light touch.

Tim moans and nods with slack lips, dropping his forehead to Armie's shoulder as he pushes back for more.

Armie is sorely tempted to continue just to watch Tim let go like this, but the stickiness between them is starting to chafe a little.  "Tell you what.  Why don't we go take a quick shower and I'll do you one better?"  he murmurs suggestively against his ear, slowly pulling his hand back and waiting for Tim to settle.

Tim lifts his head, dazed, and tilts it to the side.  "Better?"

"Oh, _yes_.  So much better."

Tim pushes up and bites his lip to try and hide his smile.  The glaze is gone from his eyes, now replaced with a hungry excitement.

"What-- you're gonna eat me?"

Armie just nods with a big smile, running both hands up and down the length of Tim's thighs.

"Oh fuck - _seriously_?"

"Only if you want it."  he says teasingly, as if there were actually a question of it.

"Only if—?  Yeah.  Fuck _yeah_ , I want it.  I've never....you'd really do that for me?"

"Tim...I don't think you've quite grasped the situation.  There's not a whole hell of a lot I _wouldn't_ do for you."  the smile is gone.  Armie isn't playing now.

Tim is sitting up fully at this point, straddling Armie's hips as he plays distractedly with the hair on his chest.

"Would you..."  he flicks his eyes up to Armie's and then quickly back down to his restless fingers before continuing,  "...would you let me have you?"

Armie inhales softly in surprise at the bold request, his heart racing.  He takes both of Tim's hands in his to stop the fidgeting and get his full attention.

"Is that's what you want?"  he asks with feigned calm, trying hard not to let how very much _he_ wants it to come through in his voice.

Tim nods.  He swallows nervously,  "And...would you have _me_?  Take me?"

This shocks Armie even more.  He never expected things to progress this quickly.  "Have you ever gone that far?"

Tim shakes his head, suddenly shy again.  "I've messed around with a few of my friends, but it never went further than oral.  Like...just standard blow jobs."

"Tim.  I'm not in any way bragging but...I'm not a small man."

"Not bragging?   _Come on._  Not even just a little?"  Tim teases with a laugh he hopes sounds genuine and not noticably tinged with the shiver of fear that's making him clench up even now despite his brazen request.

Armie tightens his grip on Tim's fingers, squeezing them to get his full attention.  "I don't want to hurt you."  His heart is in every word.

Tim's brow furrows as the laughter dries up in his throat.  He considers this quietly for a moment, dropping his eyes to their fingers.  The size difference is _astonishing_.  How had he never noticed it before?  It stirs something dark within him and gives him the courage to speak.  "What if I _want_ you to hurt me?  Just a little?"  His voice is husky and thick. The voice of a man who knows exactly what he wants.

Armie visibly tenses and turns his head away,  "Jesus.  You can't be serious."  he mutters under his breath.  If he thought his heart was racing before, he must be approaching cardiac arrest now.

"I can and I _am_.  I know it will hurt, but...I want it to be you.  I've never felt this comfortable with anyone else."

" _Comfortable_?  Is that what this is?"  His eyes flash with an edge of hurt beneath furrowed brows when he turns back to him.

"Come on, man.  You know what I mean."  Tim tries for lighthearted as he pushes down playfully on Armie's chest.  "I'm not good at this."

"Not good at _what_?"  Armie isn't relenting.  If they can't talk about it as adults, then there's no point in going any further.  It's already way more than _'comfortable'_ for him.

Tim pulls his hands from Armie's and starts playing in his chest hair again.  His movements are more soothing now, not fidgety.  "I care about you.  About _this_."  he gestures between them.  "We've gotten so close over the last several weeks.  There's something here.  I know you feel it too."  His voice softens to almost a whisper on the last few words, lilting up slightly as though questioning what he was so sure of when he first started speaking.

Armie relaxes and smiles up at him, quietly thinking that'll do for now.  "Yes.  I do. Very much. "  He wraps his hands around Tim's waist and rubs lightly with his thumbs. "But are you sure that's enough to warrant me being your first?"

Tim nods emphatically, immediately bending down to kiss him.  "Yes.  Yes, absolutely." he smiles against Armie's lips, planting soft kisses in between each word.

Armie chuckles and makes as though to tickle him, but Tim nimbly hops off and out of his reach.

He looks back as he stands and takes one of Armie's hands.  "Just tell me you'll think about it."  His eyes are soft, pleading despite his best efforts to make light of the heaviness the conversation suddenly took on.

Armie nods and squeezes his hand,  "I'll think about it."  he promises, then heaves himself up and swats Tim's ass in one graceful motion as he passes him on his way to the shower.  Balance restored.

Tim laughs and scrambles up onto his back, eager make sure that Armie fulfills his immediate promise of 'something better'...


End file.
